


The Kids are alright

by TheUnsungFangirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnsungFangirl/pseuds/TheUnsungFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, a nineteen year old single dad, works as a nanny for Arthur Pendragon. He loves the two little girls, Emmy and Liz, just like his own son Link and maybe, just maybe, he is a teeny weeny bit in love with his boss. He would never tell him though! The girls seem to have different plans though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids are alright

Sir, would it be entirely inappropriate if I brought another child round to yours as I baby sat your girls? He's not from another family, I swear. I know not to do that-M  
Who is he then? A

(Delayed) He's my son. He's only two, and I swear he won't cause any problems-M

I didn't know that you had a son. A  
Is he with you all of the time? A  
But yes, of course it would be alright. A

Yes si-...Arthur. Usually my mum offers to watch him for me, but she's not very well at the moment-M

You could have told me earlier, he can come with you when you can't find someone to take care about him. A

Thank you so much Arthur! Honestly, he'll just sit and colour. He is such a shy boy, he won't get in to any trouble-M

It's alright Merlin. I'm a father, I understand. Where's his mother? A

(Delayed) She passed away in child birth-M

I am so sorry, Merlin. A

It's okay, I like to think I love him enough for the both of us. –M

I am sure of that. You are a great father. A

God I hope so. Lock is all I have-M

Lock? A  
Is that a short form? A

Oh it's his nick name. When he was younger, he'd escape from his cot and end up all over the place. His real name is Link, short form for Lincoln. My brother’s middle name-M

That's really sweet. I would like to meet him someday. Maybe he could befriend the girls. A

I hope so, he doesn't really get the chance to meet kids his age-M

Oh. I hope so too then. A  
I'm sure he is a great boy. A

He's so shy, but so sweet. He drew his Nan a picture of a flower to help her get well soon-M

He sounds so cute. Does he look like you? A

Mum he's the spitting image-M

Then he's very pretty for sure. A

You are defiantly a charmer sir-M

Don't call me sir. A

I'm not that much older than you- A

Sorry, Arthur-M

You're the only boss I've had to let me call them by their name. It’s hard to get used to-M

Your other bosses were idiots then. A

They also all fired me when they found out about Link, which is why I never mentioned him before-M

Such jerks. You have a wonderful little boy. I would never fire you because of that. A

But it's alright now, because you will stay with us. A

Thank you so much Arthur. We're pulling up now-M

Great. I'm in the living room with the kids. A

And, Merlin, I have to thank you. You are the best nanny I ever had. A

Those girls are so incredible sir. Smart, imaginative, a genuine pleasure to be around. I'm the one who should be thanking you for giving me this chance. –M

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Sliding out the taxi, Merlin threw over a small hand full of notes and unclipped his son's car seat, helping the toddle to his feet before crouching down in front of him and running a hand through the little boy's hair in an attempt to keep it neat "Remember little one, best behaviour. If you're a good boy, you can have two cookies when we get home instead of one"  
The little boy clutched his rag doll tighter to his chest and slightly behind it, nodding and holding his father’s hand even tighter as they made their way to the door. It was clear the child was Merlin's, from the yet black hair to the piercing blue eyes that could cut glass. He even had his father’s ears, poor kid.

Arthur smiled and blushed a little on Merlin's text. He loved his daughters and he could have never found something better than Merlin. He was kind, smart and funny. Just incredible. The girls loved him and Arthur never wanted him to leave. He knew that was selfish but Merlin was perfect for them and yes, he was a bit in love with the younger man. He got up from his usual place at the fire place and looked at his daughters who were playing with the doll house he bought them for Christmas. His smile got even bigger as he heard the door opening and he went to greet Merlin.  
The younger man stood in the hallway, with a small boy clinging at his hand. He was like a mini Merlin. Like Arthur thought, he was a very pretty child. He smiled at the two. "Hey Merlin, how are you?" he asked softly. "Better now I've finally got here" Merlin sighed, smiling and leaning down to scoop up his little boy "This is Link" Tapping his boys shoulder, Merlin checked the little ones hearing aid was fixed and worked one hand free to sign "Link, this is Mr Pendragon. Say hello"

Turning nervously, the toddler pushed his face in to his father’s neck and waved shyly, his thumb practically stuck to the roof of his mouth. Arthur smiled softly and caressed Link's hair gently, before signing a hello to the little man. He then looked up into Merlin's stunning blue eyes again. "Is he deaf?" he asked quietly face going soft. "90% in his left ear, 85% in his right" Merlin smiled softly, letting his head rest on top of his sons and stroking his back "Doctor's said he'll be completely deaf before his 5th birthday, so I started teaching him sign from the moment he could crawl."  
"That's good. Must be hard on you though. If you ever need something, don't hesitate to ask me." Arthur said softly and brushing Merlin's hand slightly with his. "He is a really beautiful boy." he smiled and fought the urge to hug Merlin close. "Thank you" He smiled, moving in to the giant building and following Arthur in to the living room. The hall way was bigger than his entire flat put together. Then again, that wasn't hard "He's been so nervous then entire way over, kept curling around Mr Snuffles and using him as a shield“ "He doesn't have to be. The girls will love him." Arthur reassured Merlin and took his hand without thinking to squeeze it gently.

Blushing, Merlin squeezed back and held his hand a little longer then needed, before turning to the girls "And how are my super stars doing this fine morning?" "Merliiiiiin!!!" the girls squealed and ran towards him to hug him tightly. When their gaze fell on Link they looked at him with interest. "Who is this Merlin?" they asked him while keeping their eyes cast on the small boy.  
"This, sweethearts, is my son, Link" Crouching down, Merlin let the young boy settle uncertainly on his feet and let his arms wrap in a sort of ring around him, so he wouldn't start crying like he did in the car "I thought you would like to meet him” "You have a son?" the younger girl asked with a bright smile and walked closer to Link. "Hey, I'm Liz!" she told him happily and reached out her hand for him to take. "Oh Lizzy, Link has some problems with his hearing" Merlin seemed a little surprise however when his son took his thumb out his mouth, rubbed it on his trousers and took the little girls hand "E...Loo"

Liz practically beamed and pulled Link into a tight hug. "Nice to meet you!" she squealed and then dragged him with her to show him her dolls and other toys. Arthur smiled and pulled Merlin in a hug too. "I told you that they would become friends." "You have no idea how on edge I’ve been all day" Merlin sighed in to his shoulder, closing his eyes for a moment and letting all the tension melt away. Arthur rubbed Merlin's back and held him tighter. "The girls are great and your boy is too. They will get great friends." he said with a soft smile while starting to caress Merlin's soft black hair. "I hope so, I really do...Something normal in his life is just what he needs" moaning softly, Merlin pulled back and brushed Arthur's clothing down "Where are you off too today? Or is it work in the office?"  
Arthur sighed deeply at that and ran his hand through his blond hair. "I have another meeting with that stupid CEO of the company we want to make a contract with and then I will have to do tons of paper work..." he said, sounding very tired. “Well you have two assistants right? Why not split the work load between the two of them and tell them it's a training operation. The first to complete the work to a high standard will receive...I don't know, a couple extra for their Christmas bonus and will be the first considered for a promotion or something. It's what assistants are for after all"

Arthur shook his head. "No... I can't do that. It's my work and they have a lot of work on their own. I'll just have to push through. Thank god, that I have you. I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you so much, Merlin." he said softly. "Well if you need help with anything, just shot. I have a master’s in business and international relations. Bored one Sunday, you'll be surprised where it gets you" Smiling, Merlin shred his coat and left his bag on the side by the sofa "I was going to take the kids to the aquarium for a little treat. But is there anything you want me to do with them? Homework? Tidy their room? Chores?" Arthur smiled warmly at Merlin. It felt just like having a family. "No, everything is just fine, they would love to go to the aquarium with you. And thank you Merlin, I really appreciate that, but you already do so much for us."

"Oh its fine. You know me, too much energy for my own good." Winking, Merlin pulled out a small box and went to sit with the children "Right girls, I’m a little upset with you. I've haven't seen you for three weeks and I didn't get a post card from your holiday like you always send me. That means I might keep my cookies for me and Link"  
The girls looked positively shocked. "Noooo!" they yelled and threw themselves at Merlin. "Please! We are soooooo sorry! Daddy, please tell Merls that he should give us a cookie!" Liz begged and hugged Merlin tightly. Arthur just laughed before he sighed after a look on his watch. "I really have to go…" he said sadly and went into the living room to say goodbye to everyone. He hugged his girls, petted Link's head and signed him goodbye and then, before he left, he leaned down and kissed Merlin's forehead gently. "Good luck at work. Don't worry about them" Smiling, Merlin put his scowl back on and turned from the girls "No, no. Not good enough. Where was my post card? You know I like getting one when you go away"

But the girls just looked at him with big eyes and a stunned expression. "Did Daddy just kiss you?" Liz asked softly, while Emmy looked at his sceptical. "So you are together now?" she asked matter of factly. "What?" Shocked, Merlin let his little act slip and looked just as startled as the girls, his eyes shooting between them and the door "What? No...No, we're not together. We're just friends. Best friends...Sometimes best friends kiss each other’s forehead or cheek like that."

"No they don't. Boyfriends do, but not friends. And Daddy likes you very much." Emmy stated and gave Merlin a bitch face. "And he kissed you and held your face in his hands. That's not something that friends do." "Emmy, come here" Sighing, Merlin let his son go and schooled the little four year old on to his lap "Your daddy deserves to be with a King. A man who can treat you too like the little Princesses you are. Not some lowly Cinderella in a one bedroom apartment in the East end. We're just good friends. Besides, if he liked me, he would tell me"

"But Cinderella was a queen! And nobody ever treated us better than you do. And Daddy doesn't care that you are poor! And maybe he is just shy." the little girl explained and cuddled close to Merlin. "I would like to have you as a Papa." "You know, no matter what, I will always be here for you" Merlin whispered into her hair, kissing her forehead softly "No matter what happens, I’ll always be a phone call away. No matter what"

"But you could always marry daddy. Then we could be a real family." Emmy suggested. "He loves you. I see how he looks at you!" Now Liz looked up at Merlin with big, earnest eyes. "She's right. He looks at you like a love struck fool and today he even kissed you. He never kissed you before. Pulling Lizzy over, Merlin wrapped his free arm around her middle and kissed her head too "I would love more than anything to be your Papa....But I can't do anything unless your daddy tells me first. I don't want to risk being sent away if he doesn't"

"Daddy would never sent you away!" Liz sated firmly. "Merlin? Do you love Daddy?" she asked him softly. "You know, you two are far too smart for your age. Now eat your cookies while I go put the washing on" 

"So you love Daddy. Okay!" Liz said happily and got herself a cookie, "Your cookies are the best Merlin!"  
"Well thank you sweetheart" Merlin smiled through the gap in the door "I have a surprise for everyone. Emmy, what's your favourite Disney film?"  
"Nemo!!" Emmy squealed cheerfully while jumping around quoting the movie. 

"Well..." Merlin had scrimped and saved for the last three months to get these tickets, and when the doctors had showed Merlin the price of the hearing aids his son would need, he wasn't even sure he would be able to get them. But he did! His Christmas gifts had finally arrived for the girls "I have four tickets for the new Aquarium! Complete with Whale show!” The girls squealed and flung themselves at Merlin. "That's the best gift ever!" Liz cheered and hugged Merlin tightly. "You are the best! I love you Papa!" Emmy smiled and gave Merlin a kiss on his cheek.

Merlin stilled a little and bent down to pick the young girl up, hugging her gently "Oh sweet heart....I...I love you too Emmy". This wasn't good. He had lost jobs to this before and...It would break his heart if he lost this one too." I love you too, papa." Liz said and hugged him again. The girls were so happy that they finally found someone whom they really loved. "Why don't you two go share the cookies with Link? Make sure you have three left for after lunch"

"Okay!" they cheered in unison as they went after the cookies. Gripping the side of the counter, Merlin let out a long breath and got to work preparing the laundry "Not good...So not good...."  
"What is not good? Are you alright papa?" Emmy asked, suddenly stading behind Merlin. "I'm fine little one" Merlin smiled softly, pulling some milk out the fridge to make them a drink "Always am when I’m here" 

"Why can't you stay here? We have so much free space and we would love it if you lived here. You must ask Daddy! Please move in with us." she begged and hugged Merlin. "Sweet heart, you need to calm down" Crouching down, Merlin took the little girls hand and made her look at him "I am so glad you like having me around, and you must know I feel the same about you and Lizzy. But...Your father doesn't like me, or if he did it is just as friends, and I don't want you to be upset if he turns around and say's the same"  
"But he won't! He loves you papa!" They insisted and looked at Merlin expectantly. "And you love Daddy!"  
"Unless he tells me, then I’ll never know that. And I...I can't tell him first. When you're older, you'll understand..."  
"Then we will ask Daddy. Lizzy get your phone." Emmy commanded with a stern voice and Liz was too happy to oblige.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> I hope you like the beginning of my story! Don't foget kudos and comments are love! <3
> 
> Love you all, beautiful readers,  
> Ana x


End file.
